geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Omega C
Omega Cody the Battle Master Nick Name: '''Omega C '''Age: 20 (when in reality he is much older than that) Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotically Good Title: Battle master Occupation: Deity of Metal and rock; Overlord; Great Spirit of the Patapons; Portal Master; Emperor Dominion: The areas that he owns and conquered. The following worlds of these series are his pride and joy of his empire. A little note he was more of a business man when it comes to adding realm to his empire unless a realm attack his empire in which he will retaliate : · MLP FIM · South Park · PPG · Dust an Elysium tale · Patapon · Eredan · Atomic Betty · Sonic · Digimon · Mario · Naruto · Pokémon Powers: Too many to list at the moment but the one signature power he has is the one over dragons Weapon: Legacy Family: Ultima Kelly (wife) Base of Operations: An area he calls “The Haven of Dragons” Friends: the characters of his more favored realms mainly from MLP, PPG, Eredan, Regular Show, Patapon, Pokémon, two versions of Santa Claus, Dust an Elysium, and Naruto; and the characters Doc Douglas, Little Mac, and the Black Baron Enemies: Everyone from Flapjack(Especially captain knuckles (he ate all of his sweets)), Adventure time (Jake the most only exception Finn), Twilight (and its fans), and the characters Saskue and Veger Origin: Omega Cody came to being as weak Patapon called “Omega” that became a hero Patapon when great Patapon willed ….because when he chose to sacrifices himself for the good of his kind he merged with another being call “Cody” a generic warrior demon from disgaea games and Makai kingdom who was at his peak of his capabilities. The 2 merged into Omega Cody a being that became Great Spirit of the Patapons. He view himself on a humble level and serves the mighty one and true god of everything who gave him this job as a sign of great trust. Achievements: Defeated Greek gods (God of War), Became the Metal god and Rock god, gain control over the Darkness, became the ultimate mutant, accidently destroyed hell (God was not happy that day) and with that being the only person that went to hell and back since doom guy and Dante, uses the Mercer virus as an asset to cure terminal diseases, masters the Mercer Virus to his gain, assimilated with all marvel zombies thus gaining their powers, obtain the g virus but did not became a zombie, and became the husband of Ultima Kelly (see her description for why) Quotes: “When a deity is obsessed with killing one mortal the world suffers for his stupidity” (to Zeus), “You hear that Zeus that is the sound of my god’s Power” (To Zeus when he hears the thunder claps without Zeus’ Command), “YES! I AM VICTIOUS! I FOUGHT ALL MY WAY TO THIS POINT!”(To Chaos from Final Fantasy), “Boot to the head” (when kicking someone in the head), “Well actually no, if you don’t want to be a part of my empire I will just leave quietly and politely; and we will never speak of this again …but will come back here for vacations…hehehe” (princess Celestia when negotiating Equestria for his empire), “Hello? I don’t care how you rule just don’t attack my part of my empire and we will not have any problems.”(To Princess Luna) “Ah my Evangeline, What did I do to get such a wonderful friend, and wife?”(To Twilight Sparkle when he talks about Ultima Kelly), “Egh”! Somebody beat you with an ugly stick …blind folded…while the stick was on fire! And you think my wife would want to be with you? HA!”(To Saskue in his curse mark form) “NO! I will not add the land of woo apart of empire. Princess bubble gum Get out of my haven now Or else!”(To princess Bubble Gum when she begs for woo to be added to his empire) Threat level: SSS Knowledge Level: SSS Mutant class: Omega Power Level: Over 1,000,000,000 Element: all Status: Alive Rank in the Naruto World: Kage Signature identifying quality: His glasses and jacket Category:Heroes Category:Characters